What the Heroes Think
by Becky Sky
Summary: Interesting interviews with each of the seven heroes... crushes,work, hobbies, you name it! These are "private" conversations given to a select audience... you! please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

What the Heroes Think

**A/n: This is just a cute "little" story where I'm interviewing each of the heroes in the living room of the dorm about personal things… crushes, work, hobbies… all the good stuff! Please review!**

**Note: I'm in bold.**

**Okay let's start off with Jay. He is the leader, after all. Jay, what is the best part about fighting Cronus?**

Jay: Okay, if you think there's any good part about fighting a god who's bent on killing you, you have a problem. There are no good things about that.

**Touché. Okay then, next question. What are your favourite hobbies?**

Jay: I love to sail, and stargazing is another of my favourites.

**Who is your favourite teacher?**

Jay: I shouldn't answer that… okay, if this is a private conversation, I'll tell you. But you can't breathe a word of this to anyone. Or else I'm toast, okay?

**Sure…**

Jay: Okay, I have to admit that Persephone is my favourite teacher… I think that biology is pretty interesting.

**Does this have anything to do with Theresa being in the same class?**

Jay: I refuse to answer that.

**Whatever. We all know you like her! Hear that, Theresa? Jay likes you!**

Jay: (groaning) Now I'll never be able to face her…

**It had to come out some time, bud.**

Jay: I'm done here. Thanks for visiting. See ya. (Stalks out of the room, none too happy with me. Whoopsies!)

**Bye cutie! Okay, now we'll call in Herry, our big brawny friend. Hey there Herry!**

Herry: Haw phthere.

**Herry, don't talk with you mouth full. What would Granny say?**

Herry: (swallows) Sorry.

**Okay, first question. What is your favourite food?**

Herry: Chocolate chip cookies, the homemade ones! Oh, also lasagne, ice cream, jujubes, bacon and peanut butter sandwiches, umm… oh yes! Meatloaf, shrimp, pasta…

**(Groans) Never mind, Herry. Next question. What's one thing that you want to learn to do this year?**

Herry: Get a girlfriend.

**I'm sure you'll find someone soon, big guy. Like I mean, what girl wouldn't swoon at the sight of your muscles? Except me, of course… and Theresa… Atlanta… Sybaris… Stephanie… Anyways, on we go. Who do you like to work with the most?**

Herry: Atlanta, because she doesn't bother arguing with me. Theresa and Archie are too sarcastic and argumentative, Jay is too bossy, and Neil too busy being in love with himself, and Odie is just too smart. I can't get half of what he's saying most the time. Umm, this is a private conversation, right?

**(Smirks) Sure… **

Herry: Good. Uhhh, if you're done, can I go now? I smell cookies… see ya! Let's rock slimo!

(He gets up and walks into the kitchen, and I hear Atlanta's growl as he tries to steal her cookies.)

**So much for being the easier one to work with. Now… enter Odie!**

Odie: Hey there!

**Do you ever feel insulted when people laugh at you being the ancestor of Odysseus?**

Odie: Sure, but everyone, including me, has learned that it's not the image that makes the hero, it's what's inside.

**Very wise words, my friend. No wonder they call you the smart one. Now… what's with you and Calypso?**

Odie: (blushes) Well, we keep in touch, and we're still friends, but I don't do long-distance relationships, if you get what I mean.

**Sure…**

Odie: Don't tell her that, okay? She doesn't know that I don't call us a couple… she's still in that "Odysseus, my love" stage.

**Don't worry, I won't tell a soul… (yeah right, what do you think I'm interviewing you for?)**

Odie: (looks relieved) Thanks.

**So what's your deepest and darkest secret?**

Odie: I once got a C on a math quiz. (Starts to cry) It was horrible!

**No! Not our Odie! You poor thing! Now, before you go, do you have anything else to tell our readers… er, I mean, me?**

Odie: I never did it again, I swear! Never, I tell you! Oh, and I got to Level 9 of my video game, finally.

**Bravo for you. See ya later!**

Odie: Bye-bye. (walks away)

**Now for (checks watch)… coffee break! Hehee, we'll be back later to finish off the interviews with the seven heroes… these are things you won't find anywhere else. This is Becky Sky, for the tabloids' best selling magazine "World's Funniest Heroes", and the TV station, ZEUS 101, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are back from our coffee break, and I will now continue my interviews with the last four heroes: Atlanta, Archie, Theresa and Neil. Now let's go!**

**Enter Atlanta! **

(Atlanta bounds in)

Atlanta: Hey everybody!

**So, you're regarded as the hunter of the group… what annoys you the most about guys?**

Atlanta: The fact that they think they're so much better than me. Like I mean, I remember the time when Archie dared to call me his _territory_! Now I know we were under the influence of Eris, but still. I'm not anyone's territory.

**Why do you think you're usually the one who's hypnotized?**

Atlanta: I'm not sure. Maybe because I'm more rash, and easier to anger, so I'm… more vulnerable. Don't go telling Archie I said that, okay? Or else you'll be…

**Is that a threat?**

Atlanta: Maybe.

**Okay, okay. Just keep your socks on please and thank you. Whew, I can see why the bad guys want you on their team!**

Atlanta: Hey!

**Sorry. Anyway, describe your relationship with Archie…**

Atlanta: WHAT relationship? And what do you mean by RELATIONSHIP?

**I mean, do you two like each other…**

Atlanta: There is no way I'm going to answer that! You are so nosy! You remind me of Archie! What I think of Archie is between me, myself, and I! So buzz off!

(Atlanta stalks out of the room, but not before punching out one of our secret cameras)

**Ouch. That's going to hurt my bank account. Doesn't she know how much one of those things cost??? Anyhow, I guess we must continue…**

(Archie comes walking in, MP3 player in his ears, and in a slouching position. He comes in and slumps on the couch)

**And this, people, is how the average teenage hero acts on a normal afternoon: bratty, anti-social, and in their own little world.**

Archie: Hello to you too.

**Can you take out your ear phones so I can talk to you?**

Archie: (sighs) Fine, whatever.

**Okay. What's it like to have such a hothead for a mentor?**

(Suddenly Theresa pokes her head in from the kitchen, where she's drinking some juice)

Theresa: Probably like looking into the mirror!

Archie: Shut UP! (Jumps up to go and chase her out, but she whisks away laughing behind her hands. Scowling, he sits back down, crossing his arms defiantly.)

**Thank you Theresa for your input, but I'm not interviewing you yet. Now Archie, what is **_**your**_** opinion?**

Archie: It's tough. He yells a lot, so when I don't have a headache from listening to Atlanta nag me, I defiantly get a headache from him.

**I see. Okay, what's with the purple hair?**

Archie: Why, you have a problem with it? (Looks threatening)

**Sheesh, what is with you people? Can't I ask a simple question without feeling as though my head will get bitten off?**

Archie: Sor-ry. I dyed it because I used to have a crush on a girl who didn't even acknowledge I exist. I thought that if I dyed my hair she'd notice me.

**Oh my gosh. What happened with her?**

Archie: She acknowledged me alright. She said I was a dork, and that if I wouldn't quit following her around with a lovesick gaze, she'd take out a restraining order on me. Also, she already had a boyfriend.

**Okay then. I hope you don't do anything drastic for Atlanta…**

Archie: WHAT did you say?

**Never mind… Theresa's turn… Bye Arch. (propels a protesting Archie towards the kitchen, and gestures for Theresa to come over)**

**Hey there Theresa.**

Theresa: Hi.

**What's it like to be able to read minds?**

Theresa: Kinda scary. Sometimes I just don't _want_ to know what people are thinking. Especially my team mates. I wouldn't want to know if they thought I was being too bossy or stupid or something. It would really hurt. Thankfully, that doesn't happen.

**Is it hard to listen to Jay boss everyone around when you've shown such capability to lead yourself?**

Theresa: Ohh, tough question. Sometimes, yes, because I think about what I would do in that situation and sometimes it makes me question whether or not if he's doing the right thing. But other times, I remember that the gods themselves chose him for his leading capabilities, and I have to trust their judgement and trust him. I know he wouldn't want to do anything that would ever hurt one of us on purpose. That's what makes him such a great guy: he cares for everyone on the team.

**Well, you don't mind spilling your guts. Is it true you kissed him on the cheek one time?**

Theresa: Yeah, but it's not that big a deal. It was just to say thank you for what he did for us, that's all. Nothing to go all ga-ga about.

**Do you ever feel isolated from the group?**

Theresa: Are you trying to make me depressed or something? What's with all the in-depth questions? Sure I feel isolated sometimes… when I have visions and people still don't believe that it has something to do with something dangerous. And when I try to warn strangers on the street about something bad coming, they look at me like I'm crazy! Even Jay seems to doubt me sometimes…

**What exactly is your relationship with him?**

Theresa: We're friends, that's all.

**You aren't picking up any "crush" vibes from him?**

Theresa (annoyed): Since when is it any of your business?

**Okay, let me rephrase my questioning. How do you feel about Jay?**

Theresa: I like him, okay? Now…

(Jay walks into the room as she's talking)

Theresa: (gasps)… stop… bugging… me.

**Hehee. Drama, I live off the stuff!**

Jay: Umm, hey Theresa. (Blushes) Wanna go for a walk?

Theresa: (grins, eyes shining) I'd like that.

(They exit the room, and I spy them holding hands as they leave the building, but Theresa shoots me a murderous look over her shoulder)

**Man, with all the looks I'm getting, I think I should ask the gods for protection.**

(Suddenly Neil waltzes in, holding his mirror)

Neil: My turn! (Poses for cameras)

**Umm, Neil, this is an interview, not a photo session.**

Neil: Ohh. (Pouts) At least I'm here, so the party can get started. (Puts on music and starts dancing with my assistant)

**Neil, let Roger go. He's traumatized enough already by your friends.**

Neil: Fine. (Lets Roger go, and Roger goes crashing into a bookshelf)

**That's why I go through assistants so fast. Now, Neil, take a seat and answer some questions. What's it like being lucky?**

Neil: Well, you never get hurt by Cronus, and oh! I'm also lucky enough to have GREAT fashion sense. Without me, the others wouldn't be here.

**Of course Neil. Now, who do you like the best in the team?**

Neil: Isn't it obvious? Myself of course. I have the brains, the brawn, AND the looks! I'm _beautiful_! Who would like anyone else but themselves if they were ME?

**WOW. I didn't think you were that bad. You're even worse than Narcissus!**

Neil: Thank you.

**That wasn't **_**supposed**_** to be a compliment, but whatever. Now, what's your favourite subject?**

Neil: Are you stupid or what? Primping class with Ms. Aphrodite of course! That's where I learn to take even better care of myself than I do now! She tells me all her beauty secrets, like how to get rid of the zit before it even shows, or where to get the best conditioners! Maybe you should go to one of her classes. It looks like you need to.

**EXCUSE ME!!!!!???? THIS INTERVIEW is OOOOOVVVVVEERRRRR!!!!**

(Neil squeals in fear and runs out of the room, running fast for a guy who isn't Archie)

**So rude. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. Sheesh. Well, that's it, people. I might sign in later when I have supper with the heroes…**

_**Later…**_

**Hey everyone. We're just watching TV in the living room together, and four titans don't look too happy with me. And Neil looks scared. Theresa and Jay are sitting beside each other on the couch, glaring at me. Archie and Atlanta are sitting right in front of the TV, their backs rigid and stiff. Wait a minute… the news has just come on… with my interview.**

The gang: I thought these interviews were PRIVATE!!! You didn't say anything about NATIONAL TELEVISION!!!

**Oh oh. **


End file.
